Downtime
We use the normal Downtime rules that Pathfinder has with some modifications. Each real life days generates a week of downtime for your character. Most people will take 6 days of downtime actions for each real life day. You may take 7 days of work if you wish but GMmay take your over working into account. Each action you take is considered 8 hours of work. Even if you need no sleep, all you get each day is 8 hours toward downtime actions. You may take additional actions like casting spells or using items but please write what you are doing in your downtime description, especially if your actions generate money or items. We currently do not use Capital, if you need to spend Capital for anything, instead use the gold piece value listed. You can not bank downtime days without GM permission, if you miss posting, then unfortunately your character also had something prevent them taking action. We are not strict about posting on-time, if you miss the Midnight deadline by 5-6 hours, that is OK and you may still post. If you are going out of town on vacation or know you will be away for a while, you may request to roll future downtimes. When your making downtime checks, any effects that would modify the roll can be used. The only exception is Earn XP. Earn XP can only be modified by permanent effects: stat items, rings, wondrous items, feats, class bonuses. Spells and items that have limited uses per day can not be used to modify that skill check. The only thing that help you with downtine directly is a player, familiar or NPC (from leadership or like feats). Examples of help are using the cooperative crafting feat to help your crafting.You may pay other players or NPC's to do downtime actions for you like: Gather Information or Research Facts and Lore. Since we do not use Capital, some downtime actions may need modification to work properly. Please talk to a GM if you feel something should be updated. Please post your actions in our [https://discord.gg/ERxfQrb Discord Downtime Channel. Modified Actions Construct Buildings: any building you own can have specific rooms added to it. Take one downtime day (out of the six your normally get per real life day) and pay the listed gold piece cost. List your changes on your building page here on the which. Room bonuses can be used in-game and any room that adds a bonus to a skill, also modifies your daily Get XP Downtime Action. Example: an Alchemy Lab gives a +2 bonus to Craft (alchemy) checks and would add its +2 if you used Craft (alchemy) as your downtime skill. Recruit for an Organization: total the capital needed to make an organization and pay that cost to recruit it. Retraining: To retrain class levels or feats, you will have to use downtime. You cannot take any other downtime action while retraining. Retraining class levels takes 7 downtime actions (7 real life days) per 10 levels. Retraining feats/class choices (spells, rogue talents, etc) takes 1\ downtime action (1 real life day) per choice retrained. Earn XP':' this option has completely been changed. Using this option takes all your actions for your downtime week. For the week of Getting XP, you pick any one skill that represents your expertise. You then roll in the Downtime channel to see how well you did. You get XP and Gold dependent on your roll and level. After you roll, compare the total to the chart listed bellow to see how much you earn. Each level has a DC you need to make. Beating the DC by 10 and rolling a natural 1 or 20 also affects your totals. After you roll, type up a three sentence description of what your character did. Downtime skill total is rolled by a 1d20+1d(skill modifier)+attribute modifier associated with the skill. If I had 12 ranks in stealth and a +3 DEX bonus, my roll would look like this: D20+D12+3. Once you roll downtime, compare your result to the DC appropriate to your level (see bellow). If you roll under the DC, you receive only half the rewards(both exp and gp. If you exceed the DC by 10 or more, you receive an additional 50% of the listed experience reward. If the base D20 results is a natural 1, you receive no exp and lose gp equal to 100x your level. If the base D20 is a natural 20 the gold you make is doubled. Get XP reward based upon level Lvl 1 - DC 20: 400 exp, 20x roll result gp Lvl 2 - DC 20: 600 exp, 20x roll result gp lvl 3 - DC 20: 800 exp, 20x roll result gp lvl 4 - DC 20: 1,200 exp, 20x roll result gp lvl 5 - DC 20: 1,600 exp, 20x roll result gp lvl 6 - DC 30: 2,400 exp, 100x roll result gp lvl 7 - DC 30: 3,200 exp, 100x roll result gp lvl 8 - DC 30: 4,800 exp, 100x roll result gp lvl 9 - DC 30: 5,000 exp, 100x roll result gp lvl 10- DC 30: 5,500 exp, 100x roll result gp lvl 11- DC 40: 6,500 exp, 250x roll result gp lvl 12- DC 40: 9,500 exp, 250x roll result gp lvl 13- DC 40: 13,000 exp, 250x roll result gp lvl 14- DC 40: 19,000 exp, 250x roll result gp lvl 15- DC 40: 25,500 exp, 250x roll result gp lvl 16- DC 50: 41,000 exp, 500x roll result gp lvl 17- DC 50: 50,000 exp, 500x roll result gp lvl 18- DC 50: 75,000 exp, 500x roll result gp lvl 19- DC 50: 100,000 exp, 500x roll result gp lvl 20 and Mythic is the same as lvl 19 __NONEWSECTIONLINK__